Juega bonito y fuma bonito
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: El príncipe Hata pasea cerca de sus jaulas y se queda serio frente a un pobre animalito que parece enfermo… flaco, sucio, apestoso, desnutrido. Parece un vagabundo sin nada que ofrecer al mundo, como un M.A.D.A.O., pero love and peace para todos. [En honor al Príncipe Hata y su love and pisu]


**Notas de autor:** Yaaaaahoruuu. Para el príncipe Baka porque _es love and pisu._ El senpai de Katsura. Y porque los juguetes lo pueden ver todo. Sí, influenciado plenamente por Toy Story & Sid.  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila de Hideaki Sorachi y de ser mío nunca terminaría. :x

* * *

 **Juega bonito y fuma bonito**

* * *

―Jii, ¿está lista la habitación? ―pregunta al observar a su alrededor.

Hay muchas jaulas que encierran el verdadero _love and peace_ del universo. El príncipe Hata sonríe feliz y se asegura de que todo esté bien para sus preciados animales recolectados por toda la galaxia.

Pequeños y grandes. Con escamas, plumas o pelaje.

En blanco o negro. Y de cualquier otro color: verde, morado, rosa, gris, amarillo.

Como anfibios, aves, reptiles, mamíferos o peces. Los animales son el verdadero _love and peace_ que tiene que proteger.

Parecen dormir, se miran tan tiernos y tranquilos. Al fin están a salvo, piensa.

―Ah, casi…

Frunce el entrecejo ante su respuesta pero antes de decir algo, se distrae con la belleza de sus mascotas.

El príncipe Hata pasea cerca de sus jaulas y se queda serio frente a un pobre animalito que parece enfermo… flaco, sucio, apestoso, desnutrido. Parece un vagabundo sin nada que ofrecer al mundo. _Como un M.A.D.A.O._

Pero _love and peace_ para todos.

―Jii… ¿qué le pasa? ―pregunta preocupado pero el nombrado ha desaparecido de su lado ―quizás fue por el resto de los animales…

Manda una rápida mirada al lugar, queda poco espacio para las muchas jaulas que falta acomodar dentro de esa habitación. Eso que es la más grande y mejor acondicionada.

Suspira, el _love and peace_ de su corazón es tan inmenso que no cabe en ningún lugar, tienen que hacer espacio porque de lo contrario, el resto de sus bellas mascotas no va a caber. Y él se niega a dejar a un animal desamparado.

―¿Cómo vamos a acomodarlos a todos?

―Manos arriba, Príncipe _Baka._

―¿Eh? ―abre los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Quién le habla? Jii no está y solo está rodeado de animales…

Y los animales no hablan. O eso cree.

―En esta nave ya no cabemos…

―¿¡Qué!?

El animal parlanchín parece cazarlo: sus patas agarran los barrotes de la jaula y asoma su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre las barras. Quiere salir, quiere ir tras él.

Traga saliva… y se echa hacia atrás. ¿Por qué el perro con lentes habla?

―Debe ser un experimento fallido… ―piensa rápido y respira tranquilamente. Eso es.

―¿Quién dices que es experimento fallido, Príncipe _Baka_? ―suspira para llenarse de valor. Defectuoso o no, el _love and peace_ debe llegar a todos por igual ―así es… estoy hablando contigo _Príncipe Baka_ ―¿eh? Empieza a tartamudear sin poder decir algo. Siente miedo ante la voz amenazante ―no nos gusta que nos encierren, Príncipe _Baka…_

―¿A quiénes? ―su cuerpo tiembla de miedo.

―A nosotras… tus mascotas, Príncipe _Baka._

De repente la habitación se llena de ruido: maullidos, rugidos, ladridos, aullidos y más sonidos que no logra clasificar. ¡Todas sus mascotas están al filo de sus jaulas! Se miran enojados, dispuestos a querer salir de ahí para despedazarlo.

Siente la necesidad de pedirles disculpas, ¿necesitan algo más que alimentos, agua y un poco de espacio? Cae de rodillas al suelo.

―Desde ahora nos vas a cuidar dejándonos libres… ―el perro con lentes de sol le dice, su cabeza está atorada entre los barrotes de la jaula. El príncipe Hata traga saliva ―los animales podemos ver T-O-D-O ―su voz se vuelve más grave, su cabeza empieza a girar―. Juega bonito, _Príncipe Baka._

Lento. Amenazante y logrando abrir la puerta de la jaula. Logra gritar y levantarse para salir despavorido.

―¿Pasa algo? ―Jii aparece con un pequeño gatito en brazos.

―El gatito… el gatito bonito ―Jii acerca el gato a su rostro ―¡NOOOOOO! ―retrocede para sacarle la vuelta, su seguidor parece divertido así que cuando se echa a correr, lo sigue ofreciéndole que cargue al pequeño minino.

―Muy bien muchachos ―dice al quedar solo los animales festejan su victoria. Los ve celebrar y con una sonrisa en el rostro, busca encender su cigarrillo…

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y jala el papel periódico para taparse. _«Es un sueño. Es un sueño.»_ Se repite. Fue un sueño y estos terminan cuando se despierta. Está despierto… pero la miseria sigue ahí. _La jaula era mejor._

Da una vuelta sobre la banca en la que duerme y hace el esfuerzo para volverse a quedar dormido… reniega de sus sueños mientras trata de dormir; ¿Incluso en sus sueños le tiene que ir mal? ¿Esa es alguna prueba que tiene que superar para volver a ser lo que era antes?

¿Por qué es un Madao? ¿Por qué en sus sueños lo sigue siendo? ¿Por qué no puede soñar en que es millonario y está con su esposa? ¡Incluso ese príncipe idiota podría ser su mascota!

No lo sabe. No hay respuestas. Mejor pensar bonito para empezar el día bien… pero mientras amanece sigue con frío. Es imposible que el periódico lo cubra por completo. Se resigna a no dormir otra vez. Tampoco quiere volver a soñar con la miseria, vivirla es demasiado… abre los ojos para ver el cielo nocturno sobre el solitario parque que le pertenece.

Busca en sus bolsillos un cigarro pero no tiene. Suspira. Es hora de buscar una moneda bajo una máquina expendedora para poder fumar bonito.

* * *

 **No sé ni qué carajo pero quiero escribir de Gintama y estos son mis pininos. XDD**

 **Ya qué.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia. ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **PD: CUÁL ES LA ETIQUETAR DEL PRÍNCIPE HATA, NO LA ENCUENTROOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
